Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit light signals for high-speed data transmission. A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) an optical fiber or optical fibers; (2) a buffer or buffers that surrounds the fiber or fibers; (3) a strength layer that surrounds the buffer or buffers; and (4) an outer jacket. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a coating. Buffers (e.g., loose or tight buffer tubes) typically function to surround and protect coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stress applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Outer jackets provide protection against damage caused by crushing, abrasions, and other physical damage, as well as chemical damage (e.g., ozone, alkali, acids).
Fiber optic networks include a plurality of fiber optic cables. Often times in these fiber optic networks, the fiber optic cables require terminations. One type of termination frequently used is a mechanical splice. As is well known to those skilled in the art, a mechanical splice is a joint created between two optical fibers of a fiber optic network wherein the optical fibers are aligned by a mechanical means.
It is an important requirement in fiber optic networks that the amount of optical power lost through the network is minimized. As mechanical splices are often included in a fiber optic network, the optical power lost through these splices must also be minimized in order to have an optimal system. One of the primary reasons for optical power losses in mechanical splices is the inclusion of a “fiber lip” on one of the end faces of the optical fibers being coupled. As will be described in more detail subsequently, a fiber lip is located on the outer circumference of the end face of an optical fiber and is often the result of a poor cleave. If a fiber lip is present on an end face of an optical fiber, poor alignment between that end face and an end face of another optical fiber will result. This poor alignment will in turn result in increased optical power losses through that splice.
Another reason for optical power losses in mechanical splices is due to contamination on the end faces of the optical fibers. If the end faces of the optical fibers have contaminants, including but not limited to dirt, dust, or glass particles or fibers, these contaminants will absorb some of the light being transmitted through the optical fiber and/or potentially scratch the end face of the fiber.